Tom Blaauw
Tom Blaauw is one of the main characters from Gooische Vrouwen, and is portrayed by Daniel Boissevain. Character profile Tom Blaauw is a smart, stable guy and is the ex-husband of Anouk Verschuur. Together they have a daughter, Vlinder. Anouk broke up with Tom for craving more freedom in her life. Though often quarreling, they are still very good friends. They both have feelings for each other, which they often struggle with during the series. Tom is very much annoyed by her wanting Vlinder to like everything she likes herself, and also dislikes her nymphomaniac attitude in life. Tom seems to have had feelings for Cheryl as well, with who he scandelously had a son. Tom is busy with his aviation career, and flies across all places in the world. His daughter Vlinder is his most importantant thing in the world, and the two have a great father-daughter relationship. Tom is not afraid to say what he thinks and is an intelligent, handsome and studly man who is also popular with the ladies. Overview Season 1 Tom is introduced to us in the second episode of the first season, where he picks up Vlinder at his ex-wife Anouk's house, where he also shortly faces Anouk's one-timelove, Debussy. He is a great father ánd busy pilot, and at the airport he runs into Claire, unknowingly messing up her plans to shoot her deceased husband's lover. They have coffe together. After dinner at the Morero's, Cheryl takes Tom upstairs to show him some of the cuddly toys she wishes to donate to his Bombay children charity. Anouk walks into them and is rather a bit jealous, still having romantic feelings for het ex-husband. Anouk later gives Tom a passionate kiss, in front of Evert, to make the latter realize she doesn't have any feelings for him whatsoever. Evert walks away in discomfort. However, after the Lodewijckx' divorce from each other, their angry son Roderick suspects Anouk to be the cause and throws a brick through her window. Tom, still feeling very protective of Anouk (and Vlinder of course), angrily believes it was Evert who threw the rock. He wants to confront him, but Anouk tells him not to. Meanwhile, Tom taunts Anouk for being selfish, and for putting her own freedom and her artistic career above her daughter. Anou feels sorry and realizes he's right, and swears to better her life. She also starts making plans to win Tom back. She decides to invite him to a romantic dinner at her place, but is tearfully neglected when Tom doesn't show up, because he is sharing the bed with Anouk's friend Cheryl, who desired a sexual please when she found out about her own husband's affair. ...Tom later feels very sorry for letting Anouk down, and shows he does still love her by romantically outbid Anouk at Manuel's date auction. In the finale episode, Martin and Cheryl are pregnant, and at their baby shower, Martin tells Tom he has a serious sperm problem. Tom immediatly worries about it, being almost a 100 % sure he is the biological father. When Anouk proposes to him at the party, for the second time, Tom walks away in shock, for having knocked-up Cheryl Morero. Season 2 In this season, Tom attempts to convince Cheryl he is the father, but Cheryl ignores him, though she somewhat knows better. Tom also proposes they get married, but Cheryl considers this an asbolute joke. She says she is mrs. Morero and that it will never change. Tom then says the least that can be done is a DNA test. Cheryl says he's crazy and drives off, telling him to leave them alone. In a later episode, Tom is left with Cheryl at a gas-station after Martin has to go away, so Tom immediately offers himself to accompany Cheryl in her lamaze class that is planned. At lamaze, Tom and Cheryl seem like a real couple and both get feelings of attraction and confusion towards each other. In the finale episode, Cheryl is having her baby at the hospital, while Martin is nowhere to be found. So Tippi, who has just dropped Cheryl at the hospital, calls Tom. Tom is the one who arrives first and assist Cheryl, as she is giving birth. When Remy is born, Tom acts proud and fatherly, which arouses suspicion from Anouk. Season 3 Anouk gets more suspicious, as Tom seems to be obsessed with Remy Morero. He is interested of everything about Remy, wants his pictures and even asks Vlinder how she would like to have a little brother. Anouk fills in the puzzle and she and Cheryl come to blows about the whole thing in the next episode. Tom gets into a fight with Martin, who logically thinks he is Remy's real father. Tom provokes him as he expresses his doubts of it, believing he is the biological father himself. Martin loathes Tom and they get into a physical fight at the plains. Tom then desperately pleas for a DNA-test, and Cheryl gives in, thinking he has the right to know. Tom promises her he will not act on it whatsoever. Just for the sake of clarity. However, he is somewhat stunned when Cheryl shows him the papers (which are forged), that prove Martin to be Remy's real dad. Tom leaves the Moreros alone after this. However, in the eighth episode we learn that Tom is Remy's father indeed; Cheryl has secretly forged the paternity papers. Though it causes a temporary scandal throughout the lane, nothing changes for Tom. Season 4 This season, Tom has a rather small role. He is disdained of Anouk's new boyfriend, Joost, when Vlinder tells him she is somewhat afraid of him. Tom is not fond with how Anouk handles it either, as she drops Vlinder at Tom's to be alone with Joost. In the eighth episode, Tom announces his new girlfriend: Kim. They work at the airport together; Kim is an air-traffis controller. Tom introduces her to Anouk at the latter one's exposition. Anouk is instantly jealous. Due to having invited Kim and Tom to be at her house while she is in Dubai, and the cancellation of these plans, Anouk is forced to deal with the couple being at her place almost all the time, which drives her rather crazy. Tom tells Anouk he and Kim are in love, which falls hard with Anouk. Though at Cheryl and Martin's second wedding, Tom seems to not have lost his interest in his ex-wife; he stares at her constantly. Season 5 The Tom/Anouk-saga is back in it's fullest. At first, Tom is still with Kim, but the first cracks appear. Kim seems to dislike the fact Tom has a daughter; who spends much time with them. Kim prefers to have Tom just for herself. Anouk uses this knowledge to her advantage: she makes sure Vlinder is around Tom and Kim as often as possible, with the intention to drive them apart. Tom wants Kim to accept the fact he has a daughter himself; but they break-up later. After this, Anouk aims her arrows at Tom fanatically and successfully tries to have him involved in the their family situations and trips. At first, Tom believes he has to be the smart one; trying to not give in to Anouk's seducing attempts. However, he can't control himself and their sexual relationship is fully renewed. Tom and Anouk's dates are interrupted by an alcoholic Claire; Tom succeeds in preventing her from driving a car, while being drunk. Tom promises Vlinder to make sure he and her Anouk will get back together again. So he buys Anouk a ring, which somewhat means the renewal of their relationship. Though Tom acts skeptical towards her ability to control her sexual desires, as Anouk's hunky window cleaner wants her, she proves him otherwise. Tom and Anouk now seem to be more in love than ever, being around each other 24/7, which means many, many sex. However, this causes them to be oblivious of Vlinder being seriously bullied by a mean classmate. This is solved later on. The reason why Anouk and Tom have divorced in the past is recalled, when both of them seem to be annoyed by each other's freedom and strong will. Tom seeks confrontation when Anouk doesn't show up at a casual appointment. He is also annoyed when Anouk apparently suppresses his freedom. This leads them to doubt their relationship again. In the last episode, Tom is at the tennis club with a female friend, Claudia. Anouk is annoyed of course, thinking she is his girlfriend and she introduces herself as his "ex". Tom is surprised. At a café, Tom and Anouk talk about their complicated relationship. They both don't know how their relationship should be defined. Tom tells her that in a prefect world, he would hit on hear every day over and over again. Tom's last moment has him playing Anouk's model, wearing a a Greek attire, as she paints his painting. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Women || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Cheryl Morero · Claire van Kampen · Anouk Verschuur · Roelien Grootheeze · Willemijn Lodewijckx |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Men || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Martin Morero · Tom Blaauw · Evert Lodewijckx · Dirk Stubbe |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | The Kids || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Merel van Kampen · Roderick Lodewijckx · Louise Lodewijckx · Annabel Lodewijckx · Vlinder Blaauw · Remy Morero |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Supporting Characters || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Cor Hogenberk · Jari · Ed Rossi · Tippi Wan · Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena · Barry Snijders · Olivier Grootheeze · Cecile van Buuren · Greet Hogenberk · Joost van Wenten · Anton van Kampen · Joke · Sinatra · Ilona de Vries · Floris Callewaert · Carla Callewaert · Diana van der Kieft · Stach Hartman · Jurriaan van Landschot-Troost · Lucy · Winand · Wendy · Adrienne Verbrugge · |} Category:Character Page